South Park Not!
by Ricky Otaku
Summary: Spin-off de South Park, basé sur certains personnages féminins de la série (Wendy, Bebe, Lizzy et Powder) et plus tard aussi sur les super-héros (The Coon, Mystérion, etc..). Les 4 premiers chapitres ont été écrit il y a deux ans, donc la qualité d'écriture est pas super.
1. Épisode 1

C'était un bel après-midi ensoleillé dans la petite ville de South Park. Les enfants profitaient de cette belle journée pour jouer dehors. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine de vacance et après, l'école allait recommencer. Une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux noirs et portants un béret rose se trouvait en se moment dans un parc, en compagnie de ses amies et de plusieurs autres enfants.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on va être en 5ième année d'ici une semaine, dit Wendy.

- Et moi je n'arrive pas à croire que les vacances sont bientôt finit, lui répondit Bebe.

Soudain, une boule de neige vola en l'aire, passant au dessus de Wendy, pour aller s'écraser contre une voiture qui roulait.

- Bande de p'tits cons, cria le conducteur, avant de passer son chemin.

Wendy réalisa que quelqu'un avait jeté cette boule de neige sur la voiture.

- Qui est le connard qui a fait ça, s'exclama la jeune fille.

Elle remarqua la présence d'une autre fille portant un anorak rose et qui semblait plus jeune qu'elle. Cette dernière se trouvait à côté d'un trou creusé dans la neige. Wendy vint donc à la conclusion que se devait être elle qui avait jeté la boule de neige.

- Hey Bebe, tu connais cette fille avec l'anorak rose là-bas ?

- Ouais, c'est Lizzy. Pourquoi ?

- Je crois que c'est elle qui a jeté la boule de neige sur la voiture tout à l'heure.

Red, qui avait écouté leur conversation, vint les rejoindre.

- Ça m'étonnerait pas que se soit-elle qui ait fait ça, leur dit Red. Cette fille a une réputation de fauteuse de trouble à l'école.

Wendy se leva, comme si elle voulait partir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Wendy, lui demanda Bebe.

- Je vais aller dire ma façon de penser à cette gamine irrespectueuse, lui répondit-elle. Je reviens bientôt.

Wendy les quitta pour aller voir Lizzy, tandis que Craig, Kyle et Kenny vint rejoindre les filles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à être énervé Wendy, demanda Kyle à l'intention de Bebe.

- Elle a vu cette fille là-bas, Lizzy, jeter une boule de neige sur une voiture et elle est partie la réprimander.

- Vous avez entendu ça les gars, marmonna Kenny, ça sent le combat de meuf !

La plupart des enfants présents dans le parc, intrigué par les paroles de Kenny, vint voir se qu'il se passait. Pendant se temps là, Wendy rejoignit Lizzy.

- Hey toi !

Lizzy se retourna et vit Wendy.

- Qu'est-ce tu me veux toi ?

- C'est toi qui as lancé cette boule de neige, lui demanda Wendy.

- Ouais et alors, lui répondit Lizzy d'un ton méprisant, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Wendy se mit en colère. Comment osait-elle lui parler sur se ton. La majorité des élèves formait un cercle autour des deux filles, pour voir se qu'il allait se passer.

- Espèce de sale gamine !

- Qui tu traites de gamine ?

- Toi, lui répondit Wendy. T'es en quoi, 3ième année ?

Lizzy paru vexé.

- Je vais rentrer en 5ième, comme toi. J'ai l'aire d'être en 3ième espèce d'idiote ?

- À ce que j'ai vu de ton comportement, oui.

La tension montait entre les deux filles. Une potentielle bagarre était en vu.

- Fiche moi la paix, lui répliqua Lizzy d'un ton haineux. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'une fille à papa vienne me faire la morale.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit là ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu, à moins que tu sois complètement retardé. Ça me semble possible.

- Comment ça je suis attardé, la questionna Wendy, à ce que je sache, ce n'est pas moi qui est balancer une boule de neige sur une voiture.

- Justement, t'es trop stupide pour avoir pensé à le faire !

Là ça en était trop, Wendy avait qu'une seule envie, et c'était de casser la gueule à cette morveuse.

- Si tu continus, la prévenu Wendy, je te casse la gueule.

À ses mots, les enfants se mirent à discuter entre eux.

- Super, une baston de fille, s'exclama Kenny.

- Ça promet d'être marrant, dit Cartman.

- C'est qui la fille qui va se battre contre Wendy, demanda Stan.

- Lizzy, lui répondit Kyle.

- Je me demande qui va gagner, se dit Red. Wendy est balaise mais Lizzy, selon sa réputation, semble être une dure.

Lizzy prit un air sérieux.

- Tu veux qu'on se batte?

- Oui, lui répondit Wendy avec rage.

- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

- Comment ça ?

- Car je sais très bien que je pourrais facilement de foutre une bonne raclé.

Lizzy lui adressa un sourire remplit d'arrogance, se qui enragea encore plus Wendy.

- Baston, commença à scander les enfants, battez-vous !

Alors que Wendy fonça droit sur Lizzy, une jeune fille aux cheveux roux intervenus pour les séparer. Ce n'était pas Red.

- Powder, s'exclamèrent à l'unisson Wendy et Lizzy.

Sally Turner, surnommer Powder, était la meilleure amie de Lizzy, mais aussi une amie de Wendy.

- Ça suffi Lizzy, lui dit Powder. Tu m'avais promis que tu ne te battrais plus pour ce genre de connerie.

- C'est elle qui veut se battre, pas moi, se défendit Lizzy.

Bebe alla rejoindre Wendy.

- Aller vient Wendy, partons. Ça ne sert à rien de rester ici.

Avec résignation, Wendy décida de partir chez elle en compagnie de Bebe.

- Ce qu'elle peut être chiante celle là, dit Lizzy, en parlant de Wendy.

- Allez on rentre maintenant, lui dit Powder.

- Comme tu voudras…

Les enfants partirent, voyant qu'il n'y aura pas de combat aujourd'hui.

- Dit moi que c'est une blague, s'exclama Wendy.

Cette dernière se trouvait chez elle, en compagnie de Bebe.

- Ce n'est pas une blague Wendy.

- Comment peux-tu être amie avec cette…gamine.

- Elle a le même âge que nous tu sais, la corrigea Bebe.

- Pas mentalement ! Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit ?

- Tu le sais bien que j'ai d'autres amies…

- Oui, des filles sympas, mais Lizzy elle n'a rien de sympa.

- Écoute, commença Bebe, avec ses amis elle est sympa, mais avec ceux qu'elle ne connaît pas elle a tendance à être un peu bête et arrogante.

Bebe remarqua que Wendy était toujours en colère à cause de se qu'il c'était passé au parc.

- On dirait que tu es plus fâché que la fois où tu voulais te battre contre Cartman, remarqua Bebe.

- Et bien oui, Cartman c'est un mec, on s'attend à ce genre de truc venant d'eux. Mais Lizzy est une fille, et ça m'énerve de voir une fille aussi immature.

- Ah…

- Si je la revois, elle et son sourire arrogante, croit moi que je vais lui faire ravaler son caquet !

/

Powder se trouvait en se moment chez Lizzy. Cette dernière était prit d'un puissant fou rire.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, s'exclama Lizzy, toujours en train de rire.

- Et pourtant c'est vrai, lui répondit Powder.

- T'es amie avec cette espèce de…mémé !

- Comment ça mémé ?

- Bah mentalement Wendy c'est une véritable grand-mère, expliqua Lizzy. Mais bon, t'as le droit d'être amie avec qui tu veux, ce n'est pas mes oignons.

- Et dire que tu as failli de battre avec…une chance que je suis arrivé à temps!

/

Nous sommes le jour suivant, le matin. Il ne reste plus que six jours avant que l'école recommence. Wendy était en se moment en train de se rendre chez une de ses amies.

- Fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allé chez Esther, pensa-t-elle.

Soudain, un peu plus loin, Wendy remarqua la présence de Lizzy.

- Ah non, pas elle !

Pour sa part, Lizzy n'avait pas remarqué Wendy, puisqu'elle lui faisait dos. Elle marchait tranquillement.

- Et dire que je commence en 5ième dans 6 jours, pensa Lizzy. L'été a passé beaucoup trop vite…

Wendy se demanda où Lizzy allait. Elle décida de la suivre discrètement.

- Je vais régler mes comptes avec elle, et cette fois si, pas de Powder pour me barrer la route !

Wendy se mit donc à suivre Lizzy. Cette dernière ne se douta de rien. Elle arriva enfin à sa destination, qui était la colline Phil Collins Hill.

- Hey Lizzy, l'interpela Wendy.

Lizzy se retourna et découvrit Wendy.

- Encore toi, tu me veux quoi encore ?

- J'en ais pas finit avec toi, expliqua Wendy. Et Powder n'est pas là pour intervenir.

- Je t'ais déjà dit que t'as aucune chance contre moi si on se bat, alors dégage !

- Tu ne m'as pas vu exploser la gueule de Cartman ? Ne me sous-estime pas, je suis plus forte que tu le crois.

Sur ses mots, Lizzy se mit à rire de façon très arrogante, se qui déplu fortement à Wendy.

- Qu'est-ce qui a de drôle ?

- Ma pauvre Wendy, battre Cartman n'est pas du tout un exploit. Même Butters pourrait le battre. D'ailleurs, je suis étonné que ça t'es prit autant de temps à le battre…

- Je vais te casser la gueule !

Sur ce, Wendy fonça droit sur Lizzy et lui décrocha un coup de poing dans le ventre. Cette dernière se plia légèrement en deux sous l'effet du coup de poing, avant de se ressaisir et de frapper Wendy en pleine figure.

- Tu l'auras voulu, lui dit Lizzy.

Les deux jeunes filles commencèrent à se battre. Elles ne virent pas qu'elles se rapprochèrent dangereusement du précipice. Lizzy poussa Wendy en direction du précipice. Wendy quand à elle, s'agrippa à Lizzy pour ne pas tomber. Malheureusement, elles tombèrent toutes les deux dans le précipice. Arrivé en bas, sous l'impacte de la chute, elles perdirent connaissance.

/

Nous n'étions plus le matin, mais l'après-midi, quand elles reprirent enfin connaissance.

- Aie ma tête, se plaignit Wendy.

Elle remarqua la présence de Lizzy.

- Toi, s'exclama Wendy, c'est de ta faute si ont est tombé !

Avant qu'elle puisse faire quoi que se soit, Lizzy l'agrippa violemment et la plaqua contre la montagne.

- D'abords t'avait qu'à pas me suivre idiote, lui cria Lizzy, le regard sombre. T'avais qu'à me foutre la paix. C'est de ta faute !

Alors que Wendy s'apprêta à répliquer, elle remarqua que du sang coulait.

- Lizzy, ton bras !

- Quoi mon bras ?

- Bah regarde !

Lizzy relâcha Wendy et regarda son bras droit.

- Il y a rien…

- Ton autre bras, lui dit Wendy.

Lizzy regarda son bras gauche et découvrit du sang. Il y avait une entaille dessus.

- C'est rien, lui dit Lizzy. Juste une éraflure. J'ai du me la faire en tombant.

Elles remarquèrent qu'elles étaient tombées dans une forêt.

- Ce n'est pas que j'y tienne, commença Lizzy, mais si tu veux finir notre bagarre, va falloir sortir d'ici avant.

- Ok, on fait une trêve, mais dès qu'on sort d'ici, je t'explose !

- Ben oui, c'est ça…

/

Le soleil commença à vouloir aller se coucher. Ça faisait plusieurs heures que Wendy et Lizzy marchaient dans la forêt.

- Je te l'avais dit qu'il fallait prendre à droite, dit Lizzy. On n'est pas sur le bon chemin.

- La ferme, lui répondit Wendy.

- Pas besoin d'être brusque !

Cette dernière ignora la remarque de Lizzy et continua son chemin. Elle arriva devant un buisson.

- Tu vois, lui fit remarquer Lizzy, c'est un cul-de-sac !

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, ça se traverse facilement un buisson !

Wendy traversa le buisson, et s'arrêta de marché juste à temps. Elle se trouvait devant un autre précipice, bien plus haut que celui où elles étaient tombées. Celui-ci se terminait sur une rivière remplit de rapide et de roche. En gros, si elle tombait dedans, c'était la mort assuré.

- C'était peut être pas le bon chemin finalement…

Alors que Wendy s'apprêta à faire demi-tour, la terre sous elle se fissura et elle tomba. Elle réussit cependant à s'accrocher à une racine à temps.

- Un peu plus et s'en était finit de moi…

La racine commença à craquer. La panique envahi Wendy.

- Oh mon dieu je vais mourir !

La racine se brisa complètement. Wendy se mit à hurler, pensant qu'elle allait mourir. Mais elle ne tomba dans le précipice. Elle remarqua que quelque chose l'agrippa au bras. Wendy vit du sang couler, et ce n'était pas le sien.

- Je te tiens, lui dis Lizzy.

Elle réussit à ramener Wendy sur la terre ferme saine et sauve.

- Merci.

- Il y a pas de quoi, répondit Lizzy, essoufflé.

Wendy se rappela le sang qu'elle avait vu couler. Elle remarqua que la blessure sur le bras gauche de Lizzy c'était remit à saigner.

- Est-ce que tu t'es servit de ton bras gauche pour me sauver ?

- Ouais pourquoi ?

- Mais il est blessé ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé ton bras droit ?

- Car je suis gauchère, si j'avais utilisé mon bras droit je n'aurais surement pas eu assez de force pour te remonter.

Les deux filles remarquèrent que le soleil était presque couché.

- Magnifique le couché de soleil, s'exclama Lizzy.

- Tu as raison, magnifique est le mot qui convient.

Le soleil disparu complètement. La nuit venait de commencer.

- On devrait s'arrêter pour aujourd'hui, conseilla Wendy. La nuit vient de tomber, il faudrait penser à dormir. Bon sang, mes parents doivent tellement s'inquiété.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Lizzy.

- Toi aussi tes parents risquent de s'inquiéter.

- Aucune chance, lui répondit Lizzy. Ma mère travaille toute la nuit et mon père risque d'être trop saoul pour se rendre compte que je ne suis pas là.

Elle se mit à bailler.

- Bon je suis fatigué, dit Lizzy. Bonne nuit.

Elle s'endormit étonnamment rapidement. Wendy réalisa elle aussi qu'elle était fatiguée et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

/

Ce fut les premiers rayons du soleil qui réveilla Wendy. Elle se leva en s'étirant. Elle regarda autour d'elle et fut surprise de ne pas voir Lizzy.

- Mais où est-elle ?

Wendy chercha dans les environs pour voir où se trouvait Lizzy. Elle finit par la trouver. Cette dernière était en train de faire un bonhomme de neige.

- Oh tient, salut Wendy !

- T'est en train de faire un bonhomme de neige ?

- Ouais. Ça permet de me changer les idées. Maintenant que t'es réveillé, on peut se remettre en route.

Elles recommencèrent à marcher, pour trouver un moyen de sortir de la forêt. Après quelques heures de marche, elles entendirent un bruit étrange, comme une sorte de craquement.

- C'est quoi ce bruit, demanda Wendy.

- C'était peut être le vent.

Ce n'était pas le vent. Un animal sortit des buissons et se mit devant les deux filles. Il s'agissait d'un ours.

- AHHH un ours, cria Lizzy.

Tandis que Lizzy était pétrifié à la vu de l'ours, Wendy se mit à reculer, mais trébucha sur une racine et se cogna la tête en tombant. Elle perdit connaissance. L'ours regarda d'un air mauvais Lizzy.

- Ah non, pas encore !

L'ours se jeta sur elle et la griffa au ventre, faisant gicler le sang sur la neige. Il l'agrippa avec ses dents au niveau du coup et serra. Du sang dégoulina des dents de l'animal. Lizzy tenta d'attraper un objet dans la poche de son anorak. L'ours la plaqua à terre, se préparant à l'achever. Elle réussit à trouver l'objet qu'elle cherchait.

/

Ce fut avec un terrible mal de tête que Wendy reprit connaissance. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si l'ours était encore là, et fut rassurer de constater qu'il était parti. Par contre, elle aperçu au loin dans la neige se qu'il semblait être du sang. Elle alla voir c'était quoi et découvrit une vision d'horreur. C'était un véritable bain de sang qu'elle avait devant elle, il y avait du sang partout sur la neige. Elle vit Lizzy, couverte de sang, au milieu de ce carnage et se précipita à son chevet.

- Oh mon dieu Lizzy, est-ce que ça va ?

Wendy mit sa main là où devait se trouver, et ne l'entendit pas battre.

- Elle est…morte.

- Qui est morte, demanda Lizzy.

Wendy sursauta en voyant qu'elle n'était pas morte.

- Lizzy…tu es en vie !

- Bah ouais, t'es déçu ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, ton cœur ne bat pas.

Lizzy mit sa main sur son cœur.

- Il bat.

Wendy remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas mit sa main sur le côté gauche, mais sur le côté droit.

- Euh…habituellement le cœur est à gauche, pas à droite.

- Ah bon ?

Lizzy tenta de se relever, mais ses blessures étant trop grave, n'y arriva pas.

- Tu ne devrais pas bouger dans ton état. Reste ici, je vais aller chercher des secours.

- Non, lui répondit Lizzy. Je vais bien. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un ours essai de me tuer.

- Quoi ?

- Laisse tomber.

Wendy remarqua un objet métallique dans la neige. Elle alla le ramasser. Il s'agissait d'un briquet.

- Un briquet ?

- Je m'en suis servit pour faire peur à l'ours, expliqua Lizzy. Il m'a suffi que je lui brûle légèrement la patte et il est parti.

Wendy tenta de soulever Lizzy, mais cette dernière l'en empêcha.

- Laisse-moi-t'aider !

- C'est inutile, lui dit Lizzy. Je vais m'arranger toute seule. Je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort !

Lizzy tenta à nouveau de se lever, mais tomba aussitôt.

- Tu sais l'autre jour, commença Lizzy, celui où on s'est disputé.

- Oui.

- Quand t'es venu me voir, je me suis senti intimidé. J'étais tellement stressé que je n'ai pas pu m'empêché d'être mesquine avec toi. Je m'en excuse…

- Tu t'es senti intimé, par moi ? Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, toi t'es une fille vraiment populaire, tu as été la présidente des élèves, t'as osé défier Cartman et tu l'as battu. Moi je suis juste une fauteuse de trouble totalement immature avec des goûts de geek. Je suis rien comparé à toi.

Après avoir entendu se que Lizzy avait sur le cœur, Wendy mit sa main sur son épaule et lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

- Tu n'es pas rien Lizzy, pas avec ce que j'ai vu. Tu m'as sauvé la vie hier, quitte à aggraver ta blessure au bras, et tu as fais fuir un ours. T'es peut être immature, mais tu es aussi quelqu'un de courageux.

Lizzy adressa un sourire à Wendy, avant de fermer les yeux.

- Oh non Lizzy, réveille toi, ne meurt pas !

Rien à faire, Lizzy ne se réveilla pas. Alors que tout semblait perdu, Wendy entendu des voix, des voix humaines. Un groupe de personne arriva. Il s'agissait de policiers.

- Je les as trouvé, s'écria un des policiers, j'ai trouvé les deux petites filles disparu !

/

Un des policiers s'occupa de reconduire Wendy chez elle, tandis qu'une ambulance amena Lizzy à l'hôpital. Rendu chez elle, Wendy du faire face à ses parents.

- Comment as-tu fais pour te perdre en forêt, lui demanda son père.

- Euh…je suis tombé dans un précipice.

- Tu devrais être plus prudente la prochaine fois, la réprimanda sa mère. C'est une chance que tu sois encore en vie.

- Oui maman, je vais aller me coucher, je suis fatigué après tout se qu'il c'est passé.

Wendy alla donc se coucher, repensant à tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

/

C'est le lendemain matin, et la majorité des enfants se trouvaient dans le parc. Lizzy y était, en compagnie de Powder.

- Où étais-tu ces deux derniers jours, demanda Powder, et pourquoi quand je t'ai vu tu sortais de l'hôpital ?

- Perdu dans une forêt. Longue histoire.

Ce fut à ce moment que Wendy vint les rejoindre.

- Salut vous deux, leur dit Wendy.

Bebe se trouvait avec elle. Elle fut surprise de voir Wendy parler à Lizzy sur un ton aussi amical.

- Salut Wendy, lui répondit Lizzy.

Les enfants remarquèrent que Wendy et Lizzy semblait en pleine discussion.

- Tu crois qu'elles vont remettre ça, demanda Craig à Kenny.

- Peut être, répondit Kenny. Allons voir.

Les enfants s'avancèrent en direction des deux filles, croyant qu'elles allaient se battre.

- Ça vous dirait de nous accompagner chez Bebe pour voir un film, leur proposa Wendy.

- Ouais d'accord, répondit Lizzy. Tu viens Powder ?

Les quatre filles quittèrent le parc pour se rendre chez Bebe. Les autres enfants furent surprit.

- Euh…depuis quand elles sont amies ses deux là, se questionna Kenny.

- Faut croire qu'il c'est passé quelque chose entre elles durant les deux derniers jours, supposa Kyle.

En effet, il c'était passé quelque chose durant ses deux derniers jours. Une amitié nouvelle était née.

_Fin_


	2. Épisode 2

Le soleil se leva sur South Park. Les vacances d'été était fini, c'était l'heure pour tous les enfants de retourner à l'école. La majorité d'entre eux n'avait nullement envie de se lever ce matin, et de devoir partir à l'école. Mais bien sur, il y avait une exception...

- Wendy, appela madame Testaburger, c'est l'heure de se lever. C'est ta première journée en tant que 5ième aujourd'hui !

Sur ces mots, Wendy se leva en vitesse. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et descendit prendre son petit déjeuné.

- Salut maman, salut papa, dit la jeune fille.

- Bon matin, lui répondit sa mère. Es-tu prête pour la 5ième année ?

- Oui ! J'ai hâte de revoir mes amies, de revoir Stan, et de connaître mon nouveau professeur ! J'espère que ce ne sera pas encore monsieur Garrison...

- Je ne pense pas, lui répondit son père. J'ai entendu dire qu'il continuait à se charger d'une classe de 4ième.

Wendy paru soulagé. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas monsieur Garrison, mais avec lui, on n'apprenait pas grand-chose. Il y avait aussi ses nombreuses crises qui avaient tendance à traumatiser les enfants, comme quand il voulait se faire renvoyer à cause de son homosexualité, ou encore quand il était triste de ne plus pouvoir redevenir un homme.

- Je vais prendre le bus, annonça-t-elle. J'ai dit à Bebe de me rejoindre là bas. J'y vais, bye !

Wendy quitta sa maison pour se rendre à l'autobus.

/

Pendant ce temps là, une autre fille, du même âge que Wendy, devait elle aussi se préparer pour l'école. Mais contrairement à cette dernière, elle n'était absolument pas emballer à l'idée de retourner à l'école.

- Ellie, appela une petite fille. Faut se lever là !

La petite fille en question se trouvait dans une chambre en désordre. Elle se rapprocha du lit, où quelqu'un était en train de dormir. Cette personne était complètement recouverte par sa couverture.

- Ellie, tu dois te lever maintenant !

L'endormit finit par se réveiller.

- Combien de fois il va falloir que je te le dise petite sœur, ne m'appelle plus Ellie. Maintenant on m'appelle Lizzy !

- Peut importe, lui répondit sa sœur. Il est l'heure de se lever !

- Dégage Ally et laisse moi dormir !

Sally Bands, communément appeler Ally, était la petite sœur de Lizzy.

- Ell...Lizzy, tu dois aller à l'école. Pense à ton avenir !

- Ah... épargne moi t'es sermon de petite intello. Je sèche aujourd'hui !

- Sèche hein...tu vas en avoir de besoin en effet.

La petite fille quitta la chambre et Lizzy se rendormit. Elle revint avec un saut remplit d'eau froide.

- Je te laisse 5 secondes Ellie, sinon tu va le regretter !

Pas de réponse, Sally jeta l'eau sur sa grande sœur. Cette dernière sursauta et se leva en vitesse.

- Ahhh, cria Lizzy, c'est froid !

- Maintenant, tu peux aller « sécher »...

Lizzy alla s'habiller et parti prendre son petit déjeuné. Après cela, elle parti pour aller prendre le bus.

/

Bebe Stevens était dans sa chambre, devant son miroir. Elle était en train de se brosser ses cheveux quand sa mère entra dans sa chambre.

- Alors Bebe, prête pour ta première journée d'école ?

- Pas vraiment non, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix...

Elle descendit à la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuné. Sa mère vint la rejoindre.

- Dit chérie, tu vas en quelle année déjà ?

Bebe regarda sa mère d'un air découragé.

- En 5ième maman, je m'en vais en 5ième année.

- Ah, je ne me souvenais pas que ça allait si loin...

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, pensa Bebe.

Elle se leva et alla préparer son sac.

- Bon j'y vais, je dois rejoindre Wendy à l'arrêt de bus.

- Oubli pas que ce soir c'est ton père qui à ta garde !

En effet, les parents de Bebe était divorcé depuis l'année dernière. La jeune fille quitta sa demeure.

/

- Sally, appela une voix qui semblait lointaine, Sally...

Sally Turner, alias Powder, commença à se réveiller.

- Maman, demanda la jeune fille, encore à moitié endormit.

- Non ma chérie, lui répondit la voix sur un ton doux, c'est ta tante.

Powder ouvrit les yeux, et découvrit non pas sa mère, mais sa tante. Depuis que sa mère avait accepté un job dans un autre pays, Powder, ainsi que son frère, vivait chez leur oncle et leur tante.

- C'est déjà le matin, demanda Powder.

- Oui.

La jeune fille se leva et alla s'habiller. Sa chambre se trouvant au sous-sol, elle monta les escaliers pour se rendre à la salle à manger. Elle s'assit à côté de sa cousine Heidi. En face d'elle se trouvait son cousin Tommy. En tout, dans la maison, il était 5 enfants. Elle-même, sa cousine Heidi, son frère Billy et ses deux autres cousins. Une chance que les parents d'Heidi avaient de bon salaire.

- Tu t'es couché tard hier soir, dit Heidi à sa cousine.

- Comment tu sais ?

- Tu as des cernes sous les yeux.

La famille Turner se leva de table pour se préparer à aller à l'école. Tous les enfants, à l'exception de Powder, entrèrent dans la voiture.

- Tu ne viens pas, demanda son oncle.

- Non, répondit Powder. Je vais prendre le bus. Je crois que Lizzy y sera.

- D'accord.

Son oncle démarra et parti pour l'école, tandis que Powder, se rendit à l'arrêt de bus.

/

Wendy arriva la première à l'arrêt de bus, suivit par Bebe.

- Salut Bebe, dit Wendy à sa meilleure amie.

- Salut Wendy. Ça va ?

- Ouais. On rentre en 5ième, t'imagines ?

- Pas vraiment non.

C'est à se moment que Lizzy arriva. Elle marchait lentement, avec un air découragé.

- Hey Lizzy, lança Bebe.

- Yo Bebe, salut Testaburger. Première journée en enfer...

- Franchement Lizzy, commença Wendy, n'exagère pas. L'école n'a rien à voir avec l'enfer !

- L'enfer est un lieu d'infinie souffrance, où le plaisir n'existe pas, et où un être cruel s'amuse à torturer ses pensionnaires. Ça convient parfaitement à l'école ça, dit Lizzy.

- Et où tu vois un être cruel à l'école qui nous torture, demanda Wendy.

- Bah le prof, expliqua Lizzy. Il nous torture en nous donnant des travaux à faire...

Powder arriva à se moment là.

- Salut les filles, lança la rouquine.

- Salut Powder, répondirent Wendy, Lizzy et Bebe en même temps.

- C'était super synchro ça, fit remarquer Powder.

L'autobus arriva à leur arrêt. Les 4 filles entrèrent dedans. Wendy et Bebe s'assirent ensemble, tandis que Lizzy et Powder s'assirent dans le banc derrière elle.

- Je suppose qu'il est trop tard pour s'enfuir, dit Lizzy d'un ton sombre. Nous sommes condamnées !

- Ah la ferme Lizzy, lui dit Wendy.

- L'autobus c'est comme le purgatoire, commença Lizzy, ça nous amène droit en enfer !

- Ça c'est vrai, dit une voix derrière elle.

Wendy se retourna et vit que c'était Kyle qui avait dit ça.

- Kyle, lui dit Wendy, ne l'encourage pas dans ses divagations !

L'autobus arriva à l'école.

- Terminus tout le monde, l'enfer commence !

- Ça suffi Lizzy, lui dit Wendy.

Les enfants entrèrent dans l'école, pour se diriger vers leur classe.

/

- Voila notre classe les mecs, lança Cartman à ses copains.

- Je me demande qui sera notre professeur cette année, dit Kyle.

- Peut être encore monsieur Garrison, suggéra Stan.

Wendy, accompagné de Bebe, arriva devant la porte de la classe.

- Tient Stan, dit Wendy, nous sommes dans la même classe.

- Super, lança Stan.

- Ah nan, répliqua Cartman, deux hippies dans la même classe c'est trop, en plus du juif et du pauvre...

- Ta gueule Cartman, répondirent en même temps les personnes concernés.

La majorité des élèves qui allaient dans cette classe arrivèrent. Lizzy et Powder en faisait partie.

- T'as vu la fille là bas, dit Craig à Clyde en pointant Lizzy. Je crois qu'elle c'est trompé de niveau.

- Ouais je crois que tu as raisons, répondit Clyde. Hey toi !

Lizzy se retourna.

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas ici pour les 4ièmes, lui dit Craig, ici c'est pour les 5ièmes.

- Je suis en 5ième...

Les deux garçons parurent surprit. Wendy quand à elle, se mit à rire.

- Je te l'avais dit que tu as l'air jeune, lui dit Wendy.

- Ah ta gueule, lui répliqua Lizzy.

Les élèves entrèrent dans la classe et allèrent prendre un bureau. Lizzy se mit au fond de la classe, en compagnie de Powder, tandis que Wendy et Bebe préférèrent se mettre à l'avant.

- Alors, se dit Lizzy, qui sera notre bourreau cette année...

Un monsieur, qui semblait ni trop vieux, ni trop jeune, entra dans la classe. Il portait une chemise bleu pâle, avec un nœud papillon rouge. C'est cheveux était brun et bien coiffé.

- Il n'a pas de marionnette, se dit Bebe, c'est bon signe...

- Bonjours les enfants, commença le professeur. Je m'appelle monsieur Wyland et je serais votre professeur cette année. Je vais maintenant prendre les présences.

Monsieur Wyland, se nom rappela quelqu'un aux enfants. Mais oui, il avait été le remplaçant de monsieur Garrison durant une courte période, quand se dernier avait été renvoyé à cause de son homosexualité.

- Quand je vous pointerais, vous direz votre nom à haute voix.

Le professeur commença à pointer des élèves, qui dirent leur nom.

- Toi, dit-il en pointant Sally Turner.

- Je m'appelle Powder.

- C'est ton nom ça ?

- En quelque sorte oui.

Il pointa Wendy.

- Moi c'est Wendy.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais répondre, se dit Lizzy. Ah j'ai trouvé...

Monsieur Wyland pointa Lizzy.

- Présente, répondit-elle.

- Il faut que tu dises ton nom.

- C'est ça, je m'appelle Présente.

- Sérieusement, ton nom c'est ?

- Absente, répondit Lizzy.

Monsieur Wyland commença à perdre patience.

- C'est Présente ou Absente ?

- Si j'avais le choix, je serais absente monsieur.

Le professeur comprit où voulait en venir Lizzy et se mit en colère.

- Si t'as pas envie d'être en classe, t'as qu'à aller dans le bureau du directeur !

- Mais avec plaisir !

Lizzy sortit donc de la classe, et monsieur Wyland se calma.

- Quel idiote, se dit Wendy, elle vient de se mettre le professeur à dos dès la première journée !

Wyland continua de demander leur nom aux élèves.

/

La cloche de la récréation sonna, et tous les enfants se précipitèrent dehors. Wendy, Bebe et Powder allèrent sur les balançoires.

- Vraiment Lizzy à été conne sur ce coup, dit Wendy.

- Elle fait toujours ça, lui dit Powder. Je la connais, elle adore se faire remarquer dès le premier jour.

- Au moins elle m'a bien fait rire, dit Bebe.

Wendy lui lança un regard remplit d'incompréhension.

- Je ne vois pas se qu'il y avait de drôle la dedans, lui dit Wendy. Se qu'elle a fait était totalement immature et stupide !

Lizzy arriva à se moment là.

- Immature ? On parle de moi ?

- Au moins tu te reconnais, lui répondit Wendy. Elle t'a dit quoi principal Victoria ?

- Bah elle veut que j'aille voir monsieur Mackey au dînée, car selon elle, j'ai des problèmes affectif qui me rende turbulentes...

- Déranger en classe c'est mal, m'voyez. Tu as de grave trouble mental, m'voyez !

Lizzy se retourna, croyant avoir affaire à monsieur Mackey. Mais en fait, c'était Kyle qui imitait le psy. Lizzy fut morte de rire.

- Excellent imitation, approuva Lizzy, j'y ais même cru !

Bebe, Powder et même Wendy se mirent à rire après la plaisanterie de Kyle. Soudain, Bebe se leva et se dirigea vers l'école.

- Où vas-tu Bebe, lui demanda Wendy.

- Aux toilettes, je reviens.

/

La cloche sonna. C'était l'heure du retour en classe. Les élèves de la classe de monsieur Wyland retournèrent à leur place. Ce dernier eux le regard sévère quand il vit Lizzy entrer, mais se fut assez bref.

- Bon les enfants, commença le professeur, nous allons faire des multiplications...

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant entré un drôle d'individu. Se dernier portait un masque en aluminium qui cachait ses cheveux, ainsi qu'un bandeau vert sur les yeux. Il portait une veste sans manche de couleur bleu, des gants et des bottes en aluminium, ainsi qu'une cape verte.

- Le professeur Chaos est de retour, cria-t-il d'une voix exagérément grave.

- Butters, commença Stan, c'est fini. Tout le monde sait que toi et professeur...

- Euh, je suis à côté de toi Stan, lui dit Butters.

En effet, Butters était à côté de Stan. Alors qui était derrière le masque du professeur Chaos ?

- Moi, je suis le vrai professeur Chaos. Butters n'est qu'un imposteur !

- Quoi, s'exclama Butters. C'est moi le vrai !

Monsieur Wyland devenu rouge de colère.

- Mais c'est quoi se bordel à la fin, cria-t-il. Sa commence avec une gamine arrogante, et maintenant c'est un gamin en costume d'aluminium ?

- La ferme, cria Chaos au professeur.

Il se rapprocha de Butters et l'empoigna fermement.

- Si tu me copie encore, tu auras à faire à moi !

Chaos fit glisser un morceau de papier dans le bureau de Butters, avant de s'enfuir de la classe. Butters lu discrètement se qu'il y avait sur le papier.

- Bon maintenant tout le monde se calme et on retourne à nos multiplications, ordonna Wyland.

/

- C'est dingue ça, s'exclama Powder, il y a deux professeur Chaos maintenant !

La cloche du dînée avait sonné, les élèves se trouvaient désormais à la cafétéria. Wendy, Bebe et Powder étaient assissent à la même table. Lizzy n'était pas là, elle était en rendez vous avec monsieur Mackey.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi s'énerver, répliqua Wendy. C'est juste un autre gamin stupide en manque d'attention. Pour dire, même Lizzy ne s'abaisserait pas à faire un truc aussi bête !

- Je ne sais pas c'est qui, mais tu dois avoir raison, dit Bebe. Ce nouveau Chaos doit être stupide.

Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Cartman et Butters se trouvaient à une autre table. Il avait le même sujet de conversation que les filles.

- Donc comme ça, commença Kyle, t'as copié quelqu'un pour crée ta double identité.

- Ouais, avoua Butters. J'étais en manque d'inspiration

- Quel naze, affirma Cartman.

- Je me demande c'est qui l'autre, dit Stan.

- Moi aussi, marmonna Kenny.

De retour à la table des filles.

- Je me demande comment ça se passe pour Lizzy avec monsieur Mackey, dit Powder.

/

- Raconte moi se qu'il c'est passé en classe m'voyez, demanda Mackey à Lizzy.

- J'ai juste fait une plaisanterie, lui expliqua-t-elle. Mais se vieux croûton n'a pas le sens de l'humour.

- Selon ce que j'ai entendu dire m'voyez, tu aurais tendance à faire ça souvent en classe, notamment à la première journée d'école. Pourquoi à tu tant besoins d'attention ?

- Ce n'est pas que je veuille de l'attention, c'est juste que j'ai trop envie de dire des trucs de ce genre et sa sort tout seul.

Le psy alla chercher un dossier, celui de Lizzy. Il se mit à lire à voix basse.

- Selon ton dossier, tu souffrirais d'une légère hyperactivité ainsi que de dyslexie.

- Et alors ?

- Ça explique beaucoup de chose. Maintenant, parles moi un peu de ta famille...

- Et bien...

/

La cloche sonna encore. L'heure du dînée était terminé et les élèves retournèrent en classe.

- Alors, demanda Powder, c'était comment chez monsieur Mackey ?

- C'était chiant, répondit Lizzy.

- Bon les enfants, commença Wyland, nous allons travailler un peu sur l'orthographe !

- Et merde, pensa Lizzy, ça craint.

- Super, se dit Wendy. Ma meilleure matière !

- On va commencer avec toi Wendy, dit le professeur. Vient au tableau.

La jeune fille se leva et alla au tableau.

- Je vais te lire une phrase, et tu vas l'écrire sans faute au tableau.

- Aucun problème !

- La phrase c'est : Le petit Léon portait une casquette bleue et promenait son chien dans la grande rue.

Wendy écrivit la phrase. Elle hésita à mettre un « e » à bleu. Elle en mit finalement un.

- Bravo Wendy, la félicita Wyland, tu as aucune faute.

Wendy alla se rassoir, fière d'elle. Le professeur appela plusieurs élèves, donc Kyle, Clyde et Cartman. Kyle avait eu aucune faute, Clyde quelque une, et Cartman, beaucoup.

- Lizzy, appela monsieur Wyland, vient au tableau.

- Ça ne me tente pas.

- Je m'en fiche, si tu ne viens pas, tu seras en retenu !

Elle se résigna à y aller.

- Ta phrase sera : J'aime beaucoup mon petit chat blanc et beige.

Lizzy commença à écrire. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle écrivait, des élèves commençaient à rire. Elle finit la phrase. Elle l'avait écrit ainsi : Jème bocou mon peti khat blen et bège.

- Encore une plaisanterie, s'exclama le professeur.

- Il y a une faute ?

- Trop fort, s'exclama un des élèves.

- Elle ne peut décidément pas s'empêcher de faire des farces, se dit Wendy.

- Ce n'est pas une blague, pensa Powder. Lizzy est dyslexique...

- Je vous jure monsieur, commença Lizzy, je ne cherchais pas à faire une blague...

La cloche sonna. C'était la fin des cours.

- Sauvé par la cloche, se dit Lizzy. J'ai eu chaud.

Tous les élèves quittèrent la classe, laissant Wyland seule. Monsieur Garrison alla le rejoindre.

- Alors ça va avec mes anciens élèves, demanda Garrison.

- Pas vraiment non. Il y a cette gamine, Lizzy, qui fait du trouble.

- Elle par contre je ne l'ais jamais eu comme élève.

- La chance. J'ai parlé avec ses anciens professeurs, il parait que c'est un vrai petit diable. Il y a aussi se gamin en costume d'aluminium...

- Lui par contre je l'ais eu, affirma Garrison. Ça vous dirais de venir prendre un café avoir moi ?

- Mais avec plaisir !

Les deux professeurs quittèrent l'école pour aller prendre un café.

/

Wendy rentra chez elle. Elle fut accueillie par sa mère. Son père n'était pas là. Il devait surement encore travailler.

- Salut maman !

- Salut Wendy. Alors, comment ça été ta première journée en tant que 5ième année ?

- Pas pire, bon il y a eu Lizzy qui a cherché le trouve auprès du nouveau professeur, mais à part ça c'était une bonne journée.

- C'est une amie à toi ?

- On pourrait dire...bon je vais aller faire mes devoirs, on se revoir au dinée !

/

Dès quel rentra chez elle, Lizzy se coucha sur le canapé et regarda la télé.

- Papa t'es là, demanda Lizzy.

Pas de réponse.

- Il doit être au bar comme d'habitude, ce gros ivrogne.

Elle alla se chercher du coca cola.

- Est-ce que j'ai des devoirs ? Ce n'est pas important...

/

- Alors c'était elle Lizzy, dit Heidi à Powder. Ta meilleure amie c'est cette bouffonne ?

- Je t'interdis de parler d'elle ainsi.

- Relaxe, je ne disais pas ça pour être méchante. C'est juste que te connaissant, je m'attendais pas à se que ta meilleure amie soit ce genre de fille.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, toi tu es du genre calme, timide, réfléchit, sage... Le contraire de Lizzy en gros. Mais j'ai rien contre elle, au contraire, elle m'a bien fait rire en classe.

- Le dinée est près, dit la mère d'Heidi !

/

Butters se trouvait derrière un buisson, au part. C'était là que le professeur Chaos lui avait donné rendez vous via le bout de papier.

- Te voilà, dit le faux professeur Chaos.

- Oh mon Dieu, s'exclama Butters, c'était toi !

- Et oui.

- Pourquoi tu t'es fais passer pour moi en classe ?

- Maintenant, tu peux redevenir le professeur Chaos, et tout le monde croira que Butters et Chaos sont deux personnes différentes. En plus, je t'ais fais un nouveau look.

- Eh bien...merci. Pourquoi tu as fais ça au fait ?

- Car...j'aimerais te rejoindre, toi et Général Désolation.

- D'accord. Vient chez moi, on va te faire un costume en aluminium, partenaire !

Fin


	3. Épisode 3

C'était la nuit dans la ville de South Park. Les rues étaient désertes, tous le monde dormaient. Enfin, presque tout le monde...

- "Il est l'heure de passé à l'action", se dit un individu mystérieux portant une cagoule noir.

Cette personne se trouvait devant l'école primaire. Il avait un objet à la main. Il s'agissait d'une bombe de graffiti. Il commença à vandaliser un des murs de l'école en y écrivant quelque chose avec la bombe. Quand il eut finit, il sourit d'un air satisfait sous sa cagoule.

- Et voilà, maintenant j'aurais ma vengeance !

C'était désormais le matin. Wendy, Lizzy, Powder et Bebe se trouvait à leur arrêt de bus.

- Ce soir je passe la soirée avec mon Stanley, dit Wendy, rêveuse.

- J'espère que vous aller vous protéger, lui dit Lizzy sur un ton moqueur.

- Protéger, de quoi? demanda Wendy.

- Laisse tomber. C'était juste au cas où le petit train voudrait entrer dans la grotte, mais ça ne se produira surement pas.

Wendy ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir Lizzy. Elle continua de penser à son petit ami.

- Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas, commença Lizzy. Pourquoi tu sors avec Stan ?

Wendy fut surprise par sa question.

- Bah parce que je l'aime. Tu as quelque chose contre le fait d'être en couple ?

- Ouais, avoua Lizzy. T'es encore jeune, ce n'est pas le temps pour l'amour. Quand on est jeune, on s'amuse, et être en couple, ce n'est pas amusant. Ce genre de truc c'est pour les vieux, comme nos parents. Tu trouves t'es parents amusant toi ?

- Mais d'où tu sors ça toi? lui demanda Wendy.

- De Barney.

- Et c'est qui ça Barney ?

- Un gars super cool dans une série que je regarde, répondit Lizzy.

- Bon, peu importe. L'amour ce n'est pas ennuyant, c'est magnifique. T'es juste trop immature pour comprendre ce genre de truc.

- Et toi tu te comporte comme une grand-mère !

L'autobus arriva enfin, interrompant la dispute entre Wendy et Lizzy. Les quatre filles entrèrent dedans.

* * *

- Si je m'attendais à ça! s'exclama Bebe.

- Qui a pu faire une chose pareille? demanda Wendy.

- Quelqu'un de génial, répondit Lizzy.

- Ça n'a rien de génial ça, la réprimanda Wendy.

- Je vous en pris, commença Powder, pas de dispute !

Les filles, en compagnie de la majorité des élèves, des professeurs et de quelques passants curieux, se trouvait devant l'école. Sur le mur principal se trouvait un graffiti. Il y était écrit : Principale Victoria est une pétasse.

- On dirait que quelqu'un en a après la principale, dit Powder.

- C'est toi qui as fait ça? demanda Wendy à Lizzy.

- Quoi ? Non ! Moi quand je fais des graffitis j'utilise de la peinture lavable, et ça c'est du permanent.

Soudain, l'interphone s'activa. C'était la voix de principale Victoria qu'on entendait. Elle était visiblement furieuse.

- Tous les élèves sont priés de venir dans le gymnase immédiatement !

Les enfants se dirigèrent vers le gymnase.

- Ce qui c'est passé est inacceptable, commença principale Victoria. J'exige que la personne qui a fait ça se dénonce immédiatement !

Silence dans le gymnase. Aucun élève ne semble vouloir se dénoncer.

- Si elle croit qu'il va se dénoncer ainsi, dit Lizzy, et bien elle est stupide.

- La ferme Lizzy, lui répliqua Wendy. Ce qui se passe c'est sérieux. Principale Victoria à été attaqué par l'intermédiaire d'un graffiti. C'est normal qu'elle essai de trouver qui à fait ça...

- Je sais, mais je ne crois pas qu'il va se dénoncer lui-même comme ça.

- Dernière chance, déclara la principale.

Encore une fois, personne ne se dénonça.

- Bon, alors j'ouvre une enquête, et celui qui a fait ça sera sévèrement puni. Maintenant retournez en classe !

* * *

Monsieur Wyland était en train de faire un cours d'histoire à ses élèves. Il leur parlait de comment les Etats-Unis avec eu leur indépendance, en parlant aussi du fameux « Boston Tea Party ». Soudain, principal Victoria contacta la classe avec l'interphone.

- Stan Marsh est demandé dans mon bureau, immédiatement !

Stan fut surprit. Pourquoi Victoria voulait-elle le voir ? Il se leva et sortit de la classe.

Stan entra dans le bureau de la principal, qui lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur une chaise.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda le jeune garçon. Pourquoi je suis là ?

- Stan, commença Victoria, est-ce que c'est toi qui a fait ce graffiti ?

Stan paru réellement surprit par la question de la principale.

- Non !

Principale Victoria paru déçu.

- J'aurais préféré que tu sois honnête Stan...

- Mais j'ai rien fais...

- Stan, nous avons trouvé de la peinture à graffiti dans ton casier, la même sorte qui à été utilisé pour le graffiti sur le mur de l'école.

Ce fut la plus grande incompréhension qui envahi Stan.

- Je suis désolé Stan, mais tu es renvoyé.

* * *

À la récréation, tous les élèves se passèrent le mot. C'était Stan Marsh qui avait fait se graffiti.

- Non! s'exclama Wendy, ça ne peut pas être lui !

- Ils ont trouvé des preuves, lui dit Clyde. Il n'y a aucun doute, il est le responsable.

- Mais, continua Wendy, je connais Stan, et ce n'est pas son genre de faire ça.

Elle se retourna et regarda Lizzy.

- T'es sur que ce n'est pas toi? lui demanda Wendy.

- Non ce n'est pas moi. Mais moi aussi, je ne crois pas que se soit Stan. Qui sais, c'est peut être un coup montré...

- Mais oui, s'exclama Wendy, c'est un coup monté. Quelqu'un essaie de faire porter le chapeau à mon Stanley, et je vais découvrir c'est qui ! Je parlerais avec Stan se soir, peut être qu'il pourra m'aider à découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

* * *

Les parents de Stan revenaient chez eux, en compagnie de leur fils fraichement renvoyé. Ils étaient très en colère contre leur fils pour ce qu'il avait supposément fait.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête? lui demanda sa mère.

- Mais j'ai rien fais, se défendis Stan. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette peinture était dans mon casier, je vous le jure !

- Ça suffit les mensonges Stanley, lui dit son père. Va dans ta chambre, tu es punis pour le restant de tes jours !

- Mais papa...

- Va dans ta chambre !

Avec résignation, le jeune garçon monta dans sa chambre.

* * *

L'école était terminée pour la journée. Les enfants étaient retournés chez eux. Par contre, après le dinée, la majorité allèrent jouer dans le parc. En fait, seul Stan n'y alla pas, car il était puni.

- Si Stan est puni, commença Wendy, je ne pourrais pas aller le voir ce soir...

- Mais si tu peux, lui dit Lizzy, faut juste pas que ses parents soit au courant.

- Tu veux que je fasse quoi, que je rentre par la fenêtre incognito ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Tout à coup, Shelley Marsh, la grande sœur de Stan, arriva au parc. Elle ne portait plus son gros appareil dentaire, maintenant c'était de simple broche. Elle commença à menacer quelques enfants et à répandre la peur. Wendy fut dégoûtée par ses agissements.

- Je déteste cette fille, commença Wendy. Elle passe son temps à profité de sa force pour martyriser les plus petits.

- Là au moins nous sommes d'accord, lui dit Lizzy.

Wendy se leva et alla voir Shelley.

- Hey toi, lui dit Wendy, qu'est-ce qui te prend de t'en prendre au plus jeune !

- La ferme, merdeuse !

- "Quelle idiote, pensa Lizzy, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle va faire la moral à cette folle."

- Pourquoi tu t'en prends à des plus petits que toi hein, demanda Wendy. C'est parce que t'es lâche !

Sur ses mots, Shelley agrippa Wendy, qui commença à être apeuré, par la gorge. Elle leva son poing, se préparant à la frapper. Soudain, la brute reçu une balle de neige derrière la tête. Elle relâcha sa victime et se retourna.

- C'est toi qui m'as lancé ça, merdeuse ?

- Ouais, répondit Lizzy.

Shelley alla rejoindre Lizzy et se mit devant elle, l'air menaçant. Lizzy ne paru pas avoir peur.

- Je vais te casser la gueule, lui dit Shelley.

- Moi aussi je vais te la casser, lui répondit Lizzy avec un sourire arrogant.

Les enfants, surprit par ses paroles, viennent voir se qu'il se passait.

- Tu veux te battre contre moi ?

- Ouais, lui dit Lizzy, et je vais te faire ta fête, pétasse !

Shelley se mit en colère. C'était la première fois qu'un merdeux lui tenait tête.

- D'accord, demain, ici, on se battra. Je te conseille de faire ton testament merdeuse !

- Ouais c'est ça, à demain !

Shelley partit, laissant les enfants tranquilles.

- Lizzy, commença Wendy, elle va te tuer !

- Je t'en pris Lizzy je ne veux pas que tu meurs, lui dit Powder.

- Ne vous inquiété pas, leur dit Lizzy. Demain je viendrais, et je jure de me battre de mon mieux contre cette folle, peut importe xe qu'elle me fera !

Sur ses mots, Lizzy retourna chez elle.

- Bon, dit Cartman, il va falloir organiser des funérailles !

* * *

Wendy arriva devant chez Stan et cogna à la porte. Son père vint répondre.

- Tient, salut Wendy. Désolé, mais Stan est puni.

- Monsieur Marsh, Stan n'a rien fait. Je suis sur qu'il a été victime d'un coup montrer !

Randy fit entrer Wendy et Sharon vint les rejoindre au salon.

- Comment ça, Stan a été victime d'un coup monter? demanda Randy.

- Parce que je suis sur qu'il ne ferait pas une chose comme ça, ce n'est pas son genre.

- Si tu n'as pas d'autre preuve, commença la mère de Stan, on ne peut pas te croire.

Wendy se mit à réfléchir. Elle trouva quelque chose pour convaincre les parents de Stan.

- Écoutez, monsieur et madame Marsh, Stan est votre fils et vous le connaissez surement mieux que moi. Ne croyiez vous pas qu'il mérite votre bénéfice du doute ? Dans notre pays, les gens ont le droit de prouver leur innocence. Stan ne fait pas exception à la règle. Laissez-le vous prouver qu'il n'a rien fait, laisser lui une chance !

Les parents de Stan parurent touchés par les paroles de la jeune fille.

- C'est d'accord, dit le père, je vous laisse 3 jours pour prouvez son innocence.

- Merci, leur dit Wendy, avant d'aller rejoindre Stan dans sa chambre pour lui expliquer la situation.

- Bon, dit Stan. Retournons à l'école. Peut être que le coupable à laisser des indices.

- D'accord, mais comment on va faire pour rentrer, la porte est barré !

Wendy réfléchit.

- Je crois connaître quelqu'un qui pourra nous aider...

* * *

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu crois que je suis capable de faire ça, se plaignit Lizzy.

Cette dernière se trouvait devant la porte de l'école, en compagnie de Stan et Wendy. C'était la nuit.

- Tu sais comment crocheter une porte, lui dit Wendy, alors fait-le !

Lizzy prit une barrette et la rentra dans la serrure. Après quelque minute, la porte s'ouvrit.

- Voilà, dit Lizzy. Je peux vous accompagné ?

- Si tu veux, lui répondit Stan.

Les trois enfants entrèrent par effraction dans l'école, à la recherche de la vérité.

- Bon, dit Wendy, elle est passé où Lizzy ?

- Je ne sais pas, elle était avec nous il y a une minute.

Cette dernière arriva.

- Je suis là, leur dit-elle.

- T'étais où? demanda Wendy.

- Dans la salle de bain des garçons, répondit-elle. Je voulais voir ça ressemblait à quoi.

Stan et Wendy regardèrent Lizzy d'un air étrange. Ils finissent par faire comme si elle n'avait rien dit et continuèrent leur chemin. Ils arrivèrent devant le casier de Stan. Ce dernier l'ouvrit.

- Celui qui a fait le graffiti à mit les bombe de peinture dans mon casier, dit Stan. Regardons si on ne trouverait pas des indices dedans.

Les trois inspectèrent le casier. Wendy remarqua une éraflure sur la porte.

- Tient, dit-elle, la porte à été crocheté. Donc quelqu'un la ouverte par la force. Hey Lizzy, selon toi, qu'est-ce qui à pu ouvrir le casier.

Lizzy examina l'éraflure.

- Vu la profondeur, je dirais un couteau de chasse ou une petite épée. La personne l'aurait entré dans la fente pour forcer la porte.

- Un couteau de chasse me semble plus possible, affirma Wendy. La personne qui a fait ça à surement du en acheter un. Stan, ton oncle Jimbo possède une boutique de chasse ,non ?

- Oui, répondit-il. Tu crois que le coupable y est allé pour se procurer le couteau de chasse?

- Je ne sais pas, demain c'est samedi donc on ira le matin.

- D'accord, dit Stan. Je reviens, je dois aller aux toilettes.

Le garçon s'en alla donc aux toilettes, laissant les deux filles seules  
Soudain, une personne masqué fit son entré. Il portait une cagoule noire. Il avait une batte de baseball dans les mains.

- Vous auriez mieux fait de ne pas vous mêler de cette histoire !

L'inconnu tenta de frapper Wendy, mais Lizzy la poussa à temps. Par contre, elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver la batte et la reçu sur la tête. Elle s'écroula par terre.

- Lizzy !

- Maintenant à ton tour !

Il tenta de frapper Wendy, mais Stan, qui venait d'arriver, l'en empêcha. L'inconnu prit la fuite en abandonnant son arme.

- Wendy, est-ce que ça va ?

- Moi ça va, mais il a frappé Lizzy.

Cette dernière se releva et mit sa main sur son front.

- Aie ma tête. Bon, je crois qu'on devrait partir.

Stan et Wendy furent d'accord et les trois enfants quittèrent l'école pour retourner chez eux.

* * *

C'était le matin. Lizzy se trouvait chez elle et regardait la télé. Les samedi matin il y avait beaucoup d'animes qui passait à la télé, et elle ne les manquait pour rien au monde. Soudain, quelqu'un cogna à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir. Il s'agissait de Powder.

- Tient salut Powder. Tu viens regarder les animes avec moi ?

- Euh...oui, si tu veux.

La rouquine entra et alla s'asseoir avec son amie sur le canapé.

- Lizzy, tu sais, pour ton combat avec Shelley...

- C'est ce soir, je sais.

- Shelley est très forte et très brutal, en plus d'être sadique. Lizzy, tu es ma meilleure amie et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. Je t'en pris, annule le combat !

Contre toute attente, Lizzy se mit à rire.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Comme c'est mignon. Mais ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien aller. Bon, je vais surement me faire casser la gueule et avoir très mal, mais au final, c'est moi qui gagnerais !

Powder remarqua qu'elle semblait parfaitement confiante. Alors elle décida de faire confiance à sa meilleure amie sur se coup, même si elle restait très inquiète.

- Bon maintenant chut, dit Lizzy, il y a Dragon Ball qui va bientôt commencer.

* * *

Comme prévu, Stan et Wendy se rendirent à la boutique de Jimbo.

- Oncle Jimbo, commença Stan, j'ai une question à te poser.

- Quoi donc Stan ?

- Aurais-tu vendu un couteau de chasse récemment, à quelqu'un de mon âge ?

Jimbo réfléchie.

- Je vais aller voir dans mes registres. Attendez-moi là.

Le chasseur parti quelque instant, pour revenir avec une sorte de livre. Il se mit à lire les récentes ventes.

- Voyons voir...j'ai vendu un couteau de chasse à un jeune garçon il y a quelque jour. Il disait en avoir de besoin pour ouvrir un casier.

- On a notre coupable! s'exclama Wendy. C'est quoi son nom ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai son adresse. Le voici.

Jimbo donna l'adresse à son neveu et sa petite amie.

- Merci, lui dirent Wendy et Stan, avant de partir.

* * *

- C'est ce soir le combat entre Shelley et Lizzy? demanda Kyle.

- Oui, lui répondit Kenny. J'ai hâte de voir ça.

- La pauvre, commença Butters, elle va se faire tuer !

- Ça c'est sur, affirma Cartman.

Les quatre garçons se trouvait en se moment chez Kenny, dans le quartier pauvre de la ville.

- Pourtant, commença Kyle, elle semble si sûre d'elle.

- Au moins elle nous a débarrassés de Shelley hier, dit Kenny. Elle a l'air sympa, j'espère qu'elle ne mourra pas ce soir.

- Moi aussi, dit Butters.

- Moi j'espère qu'elles vont s'entretuer !

- La ferme Cartman, lui dit Kyle.

Les quatre sortirent de la maison pour se rendre au parc. Ils voulaient être sûr d'avoir de bonne place pour le combat.

* * *

Stan et Wendy arrivèrent devant la maison du coupable. Ils cognèrent à la porte. Ce fut un garçon de leur âge, avec des cheveux blond-roux, qui vint leur ouvrir.

- Salut, leur dit le garçon.

- Euh salut, lui dit Stan. Aurais-tu acheté un couteau récemment ?

- Non, mais mon frère oui. Pourquoi ?

Donc ça serait le frère de se garçon le coupable.

- On a des raisons de pensez que ton frère a fait le graffiti à l'école, lui dit Wendy.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, il fait souvent se genre de truc. En passant, je m'appelle Troy.

- Tu peux nous dire où est ton frère? lui demanda Stan.

- Bien sur, suivez-moi !

Troy sortit de la maison, conduisant Stan et Wendy à son frère.

* * *

Shelley se trouvait au parc, entouré par plusieurs enfants. Pour elle, ce n'était qu'une bande de merdeux. Elle attendait son adversaire. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un la défiait, et ça irritait énormément la grande sœur de Stan. Bordel, est-ce que cette merdeuse croyait vraiment avoir une chance contre elle ? Était-elle très forte, ou vraiment stupide ? Shelley le saura bientôt. C'est à ce moment que Lizzy arriva.

- Je suis venu te casser la gueule! lui cria Lizzy. Prépare-toi !

- Sale merdeuse arrogante, répliqua Shelley, je vais te faire regretter tes paroles !

Les deux filles se mirent au centre du parc, et les enfants les entourèrent complètement.

- "Lizzy, pensa Powder, j'espère que tu sais se que tu fais."

Cartman avait avec lui sa caméra.

- Ça c'est sur, ça s'en va sur le web !

Le combat commença. Lizzy fonça droit sur Shelley et la frappa en plein dans le ventre.

* * *

Stan et Wendy, en compagnie de Troy, se trouvait désormais dans une ruelle sombre. Wendy se demanda où pouvait se trouver le frère de Troy.

- Tu es sur que ton frère est ici? demanda Wendy, inquiète.

Troy se retourna, et les regarda d'un air sombre.

- Mon frère est en prison, répondit-il, et c'est à cause de lui !

Troy pointa Stan avec rage.

- Moi!? s'étonna Stan.

- Je m'appelle Troy Boyett.

Boyett, se nom rappela quelque chose à Stan, ainsi qu'à Wendy.

- Oh mon dieu! s'exclama Stan, ton frère c'est...

- Trent Boyett, termina Wendy.

- Et oui, et à cause de toi, mon frère est en prison !

Wendy comprit aussitôt.

- Donc c'est toi qui a fait se graffiti, pour te venger de Stan. Mais attend, comment ça Trent est en prison à cause de toi Stan ?

- Tu sais, commença Stan, ce n'est pas à cause de Trent que la prof de maternelle à été brûler, c'était à cause de moi, Kyle, Cartman et Kenny. Trent à été notre bouc émissaire.

Quoi que choqué par cette révélation, Wendy ne paru pas fâcher.

- Tu n'es pas fâché? demanda Stan.

- Pas vraiment non, j'ai fais bien pire alors...

Troy sortit le couteau de chasse de son manteau et menaça le couple avec.

- Bon ça suffi! cria-t-il. Je veux que tu te dénonce pour ce que tu as fais à mon frère. Si tu le fais, j'irais dire à la principale que c'était moi qui ais fait le graffiti.

- Et puis quoi encore, lui répondit Wendy, avant de lui donner un coup de pied à l'entre jambe. Cours Stan !

Troy tomba par terre, et Stan et Wendy s'enfuir.

- "Déjà vu?", pensa Stan.

Wendy sortit un enregistreur de sa poche.

- Je l'ais enregistré quand il a avoué avoir fait le graffiti, dit Wendy. Par contre, je n'ai pas enregistré quand tu as avoué que c'était toi qui avais brûlé la prof de maternelle.

- Merci, lui dit Stan. Mais tu as fais quoi de pire toi ?

- Tu sais Mme Ellen ?

- Ouais.

- Et bien c'est de ma faute si elle a été arrêtée.

- Oh...

Stan et Wendy continuèrent de courir, tandis que Troy les poursuivait. Ils réussirent à le semer. Ils se rendirent à l'école pour remettre l'enregistreur à la principale.

* * *

- Maintenant tout est clair, dit la Principale. C'est se Troy Boyett le responsable, et il c'est servi de toi comme bouc émissaire. Ne vous inquiété pas, il va aller en maison de correcteur rejoindre son frère, pour infraction, vandalisme et menace. Tu n'es plus renvoyé Stan, et désolé de t'avoir accusé à tord.

Content d'avoir pu prouver son innocence, Stan retourna chez lui en compagnie de Wendy. Troy quand à lui, la police vint le chercher.

- Je suis content que cette histoire soit terminé, avoua Stan.

- Moi aussi, répondis Wendy.

Elle regarda l'heure et se rappela du combat.

- Ah oui, commença Wendy, le combat de Lizzy doit être commencé.

- Le combat de Lizzy ? Elle se bat contre qui ?

- Contre ta sœur.

Une expression d'effroi apparu sur le visage de Stan.

- Il faut y aller vite, sinon ton amie va se faire tuer !

* * *

Le combat entre Shelley et Lizzy n'était pas terminé. Les deux étaient encore debout. Shelley semblait un peu épuiser, et avec du sang qui coulait de sa lèvre. Par contre Lizzy, elle était dans un sale état. Elle tenait à peine debout, son nez, comme sa bouche, était ensanglanté. Elle avait aussi une coupure qui saignait sur le front.

- Abandonne, lui dit Shelley. Tu ne tiens même pas debout.

- Jamais! lui cria Lizzy, avant de lui foncer dessus.

Shelley, profitant de l'épuisement de son adversaire, lui envoya un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre. Lizzy tomba par terre. C'est à ce moment que Stan et Wendy arrivèrent.

- Oh mon dieu Lizzy, s'exclama Wendy.

Elle vit Powder et alla la rejoindre.

- Wendy, commença Powder, c'est horrible. Shelley massacre complètement Lizzy mais elle n'arrête pas de se relever. Elle refuse d'abandonner.

Tandis que Shelley se prépara à partir, croyant avoir gagné, Lizzy se releva péniblement, à la surprise de tous.

- T'es fière de toi? lui demanda Lizzy.

Shelley se retourna, surprise.

- T'en a pas eu assez toi ?

Lizzy lui adressa un sourire remplit d'arrogance.

- Hey tout le monde, commença Lizzy, Shelley vient d'accomplir un exploit. Elle vient de battre une petite fille de 5 ans moins d'elle, wow soyons impressionné ! Tu dois te sentir forte, hein Shelley Marsh ! Te sens tu puissantes d'avoir écrasé un gamine de 10 ans ? Est-ce que ça remonte ton estime de toi ? Est-ce que le fait d'avoir cassé la gueule à une gamine te faire sentir meilleure ?

Shelley se rapprocha de Lizzy et l'agrippa par la gorge, menaçant de la frapper.

- La ferme, ou je te frappe.

- Et bien va si, l'encouragea Lizzy, frappe moi. C'est juste ça que tu sais faire, frapper. Vraiment, c'est lâche. Tu te sens tellement mal que tu as besoin de rabaisser des plus petits que toi pour te sentir mieux. Tu me fais pitié Marsh, tu me fais pitié ! Pourquoi tu n'irais pas te battre contre des gens de ton âge pour changer, au moins tu pourrais en retiré un peu plus de gloire qu'en frappant des plus jeunes !

Shelley, au lieu de frapper Lizzy, la gifla faiblement. Elle ne semblait plus avoir la force de la frapper. Elle la lâcha, avant de s'enfuir en courant. Lizzy tomba par terre, épuisé par son combat.

* * *

Wendy, Lizzy, Powder et Bebe se trouvaient désormais chez Bebe. Lizzy avait mit de la glace sur son œil, car elle avait un léger œil au beurre noir.

- Tu avais raison, dit Powder à Lizzy. Tu t'es fais massacrer, mais dans le fond, c'est toi qui à gagné.

- Je te l'avais dit !

- Mais pourquoi tu as fais ça? demanda Wendy. Ce que tu lui as dit, j'allais lui dire l'autre jour.

- Je sais. Mais tu vois, avec quelqu'un comme Shelley, les paroles ont pas grand pouvoir. Il fallait que je lui montre ce qui faisait d'elle une lâche. Bon j'ai du me faire casser la gueule mais au moins, j'ai réussi à faire réaliser ça à Shelley. Sinon, c'était qui qui avait piégé Stan ?

- Un certain Troy Boyett...

Wendy se ravisa, elle ne devait pas dénoncer son petit ami.

- Il voulait faire porter le chapeau à quelqu'un car c'est un connard et Stan a été malheureusement choisit. Fin de l'histoire.

Fin.


End file.
